


Any Number Of Words

by Dxlilith



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, episode tag: date to end all dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 14:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dxlilith/pseuds/Dxlilith
Summary: Evelyn Weir’s words burn through her grandson's ears like an infection.





	Any Number Of Words

“Sarah’s the one you want to protect the most.”

Evelyn Weir’s words burn through her grandson's ears like an infection.

“But I’m his best friend.” leaves Benny's lips faster than any spell he has ever cast. Not that anyone notices. He is Benny after all, prone to ridiculous outbursts and nonsensical interjections. But his grandmother's words still linger. They drag and hang off of his shoulders and drape themselves over his chest and arms. She's only trying to help and Sarah is just as worried as he is about Ethan and the end of the world but Sarah hasn’t been best friends with Ethan since he was five.

“Let’s see what we’re dealing with here...” And those are his grandmother’s last words before she’s staggering back onto her couch, her eyes growing cold and vacant. Ethan blames Stern’s magic and proceeds to curl into a ball besides his catatonic granny. Sarah remains silent, staring at Ethan. 

Benny has played many a video game where a level felt completely impassable and would throw his controller down and walk away for sandwiches or pee breaks. But he’d always come back. Ethan always came back. Why wasn’t it like this now? 

He throws himself on the nearest armchair and closes his eyes. He has to think. Think about every spell he knows, one of them is bound to help in this situation. He thinks of all the spells he has performed, both successfully and unsuccessful. Of spells he’d only read about, of spells he’d seen his grandmother cast and even spells that he’s pretty sure were from works of fiction like Harry Potter. He summons all the grimoires and tomes and even cookbooks where his grandmother hides some of the darker spells he's not supposed to know about and pours through. Nothing would do. Everything was either far too complicated, took too long, or just wasn't relevant. 

Hours go by and Benny reaches a breaking point. "Okay, you know what? Enough is enough." He stands up with every intention of giving an all stirring speech like in all those actions movies. The kind that rallies what's left of the protagonists into a renewed vigor that allows them to defeat the last of the big bad and come out on top. Instead, Benny realizes that they actually go through most of their misadventures fumbling and screaming at their big bads. Ultimately they win because of one person. 

"You're the guy who pulls it together. Every time. So pull it together!" He shouts, hoping that maybe if the words fall short, their volume will cause a reaction.

They don't. But Sarah's words do. "Ethan, we need your help. If we can't stop Stern, who knows what's going to happen to us!" It's her shrill pleas that finally get Ethan to look up, to stand up from his cowering position. 

"Your grandma said I had to find something stronger than fear. I think I did." He's standing, holding out his hands. One for Sarah, one for Benny. There is no hesitation from either. Benny does wonder for a second what is stronger than fear before he has his answer. 

It surges through Ethan's palm and into his own being. The feeling itself familiar or rather an amalgamation of familiar feelings all rushing through him at once. The feel of whispers in dark rooms meant for sleeping, the feel of shouts leaping from throats with excitement, the murmuring of worries, the placating of them, the sound of laughter that starts inside the center of the chest and reaches out across fields. All these lived in moments throughout their shared existence breaking through Stern's spell.

"Dude, are we having a moment?" Is what Benny says out loud but inside he is exploding with something else. Something he hasn't been able to put a name to. Something that when Ethan's eyes finally look up at his, he has to stop breathing or risk confessing years and years of unspoken feelings to Ethan in front of Sarah. Because the only thing stronger than fear, is love.

**Author's Note:**

> The MBAV fandom is small but very much alive on tumblr and a user posted something along the lines of; the moment when Ethan breaks the fear spell is the exact moment Benny realizes his feelings for Ethan. This is my way of NOT arguing.


End file.
